I'm Crazy About You
by DarrenChrisCrissColfer
Summary: Blaine y Kurt han pasado el verano separados, sólo con una promesa de retomar lo que no alcanzaron a iniciar, en cuanto se reencuentren. ¿Logrará Blaine recuperar el amor de Kurt? Aún quedan muchas cosas por resolver; entre ellos y quienes los rodean. Secuela de "I Really Care About You".
1. Prólogo

_**Holaaa! He vuelto con la Secuela de I Really Care About You... No tardé mucho, ¿no? Bueno... Quiero agradecer principalmente a la persona que me impulsa cada día a seguir publicando... Y esa personita especial es Darrinia... Creeme que te amodoro con todo mi corazón, eres un cielo y nunca me cansaré de decirtelo, me alegras el día y la vida... Simplemente Gracias :D**_

* * *

_**Prólogo:**_

He comenzado a odiar el verano, y les juro que antes esperaba esta estación del año como un niño en la mañana de navidad. Pero estos tres meses, precisamente estos tres jodidos meses, se han convertido en los más eternos de mi existencia. Creo que comenzaré el próximo curso con una barba y un bastón. Siento que envejezco a la espera de tener alguna noticia de Kurt, porque desde la última vez que nos besamos en el aparcamiento del instituto, no lo he vuelto a ver, ni tampoco he sabido nada de él. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Lo positivo, es que he contado con tiempo de sobra para pensar; y lo que más ronda por mi mente son las mil y una formas de hacer que Kurt sea mi novio. No tengo duda alguna de que él es el chico de mi vida. Lo supe el día que lo vi, y lo confirmo con cada día que pasa. Mi madre, cuando era pequeño, solía decirme que jamás estuviera con una chica de esas que vienen fáciles; sino que siempre buscara a la que me fuera más difícil de conseguir, aquella por la que tuviera que luchar y esforzarme, para que estuviera a mi lado. ¿Por qué? Simple, cuando obtener algo requiere de sacrificio, lo valoras muchísimo más, que lo que no te costó nada tener. Bueno, mi madre no sabía que era gay, y que el chico en el que me he fijado es más que complicado.

Pero, creo que eso es lo que me tiene más enamorado de mi castaño. Y si soy sincero conmigo mismo, estoy realmente loco por él.

* * *

_**Estaré ansioso esperando sus reviews! **_

_**Atte.**_

**_JC._**


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Hola todo el mundo! Aquí he vuelto a traerles el prometido primer capítulo... Quiero agradecer a_**** Darrinia... ****_Tu sabes lo mucho que me encantan tus comentarios, también a_**** DomiCrissColfer ****_que amo las casualidades que te trajeron a mi fic y por último a_**** Ginevre Colfer,****_ aunque me siento culpable porque dejaras de estudiar xD_**

_**Asique... para todos uds...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Capítulo 1: "No creo que piense en mí".

_BLAINE._

Estoy decidido a ayudar a mi amiga. Desde que me contó lo del embarazo, había estado algo reticente con respecto al tema… Pero no tenía moral para juzgarla, aunque a diferencia de ella, yo no tuve sexo con nadie, ni menos tenía una relación estable. Aun así, la he estado cuidando, a pesar de que ella sólo quiere deshacerse de la criatura. Incluso he llegado al punto de ofrecerle hacerme cargo de todo, pero ella insiste en abortar. Y, bueno… sí es lo que quiere, no me queda más que apoyarla aunque no estoy de acuerdo.

Me tomó una semana completa encontrar un trabajo en donde nos aceptaran a ambos, y que no dañara a Santana. Y hoy era el primer día.

\- Nunca pensé que tendría que trabajar limpiando mesas para quitarme esto de encima – se quejó sentada en el copiloto de mi carro.  
\- Hey, al menos tienes un trabajo… Y dos salarios – la miré de soslayo y ella solo rodó los ojos.  
\- Aunque no lo creas, no me gusta tu idea de darme toda tu paga para lo del…_"asunto"_ – se señaló el vientre con molestia – Deberías dejarte algo. No lo sé, ahorrar para comprarte un departamento, y así no tendrías que ver a tu madre – sugirió, haciéndome recordar lo de la pasada semana.  
\- Ni lo menciones – bufé.

En el juicio de divorcio de mis padres, se debatió mi tuición hasta que cumpliera mi mayoría de edad. Tal y como lo había pensado, mi padre no estaba capacitado, por temas de tiempo, trabajo y porque había decidido dejarle todo a mi madre e irse a vivir a un departamento más pequeño que una caja de zapatos. La única en virtud de hacerlo era ella. No tenía alternativa.

Y no es que le guardase rencor, pero no es fácil verla a la cara, luego de haberla encontrado desnuda, en el cuarto que compartió toda una vida con mi padre, pero en compañía de otro hombre. Tenía miedo de un día llegar a casa y encontrar a un extraño tendido en el sofá, sin zapatos, con una lata de cerveza en la mano y viendo la televisión. Y no conseguía dejar de pensar en ello.

Pero, ahí estaba, viviendo en la misma casa de siempre, ocupando mi cuarto cada noche, y esforzándome en pasar el menor tiempo posible en compañía de ella. De hecho, trabajar limpiando mesas en una pizzería, me venía de maravilla dentro de mis planes de _"no existir"_ para mi madre. Y si es necesario estar así hasta mi graduación, creo que no dudaré en hacerlo.

A veces divago en mi mente y pienso cómo sería tomar mis cosas y huir junto con Kurt a otra ciudad, comenzar una vida él y yo, sin preocuparnos de nada, ni de nadie. Es un buen plan, si descontamos el hecho de que no ha respondido a mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes en whatssap, ni que no tengo más que el dinero mensual que mi padre debe darme por lo estipulado en el juzgado.

Tal vez no sea tan buen plan, después de todo.

\- ¡Tierra llamando a Blaine! – Oí a mi lado – En serio que deberías dejar de usar gomina, creo que te está afectando – se burló mi amiga - ¡Oh! ¡No! Es el chico con cara de chica que no da señales de vida… lo había olvidado – me dio una sonrisa falsa y luego volvió a su expresión seria – Podrías pisar el acelerador, conduces como mi abuela… Y nos harás llegar tarde.  
\- ¡Ya, ya! Estamos a favor del reloj, tranquila – musité entre dientes – Además, no creo que piense en mí – Si lo hiciera, ya me habría devuelto las llamadas hace mucho.

Al llegar al local, nos recibieron dándonos algunas indicaciones de qué hacer, y dónde estaban nuestros materiales de trabajo. Además nos entregaron un uniforme con un enorme trozo de pizza estampado en el delantal y unas viseras rojas.

Cinco minutos después, nos encontrábamos ambos sumergidos en el trabajo.

Nuestra hora de break llegó, y obviamente, almorzamos unas deliciosas pizzas. El local se encargaba de dar el almuerzo a sus trabajadores, lo cual era genial porque adoro la pizza. Pero, si todos los días me como una, tal vez debería regresarme trotando a casa para no perder mi estado físico. Y quizás también dejar de lado lo de venir en carro y ocupar, no sé, una bicicleta. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ninguna de esas dos alternativas son muy viables para Santana.

\- ¡Dios! – Se quejó de pronto mi amiga – Creo que voy a vomitar.  
\- ¡Ay, por todos los cielos! – Exclamé, poniéndome en pie como un rayo - ¿Tan pronto comienzan los síntomas? – me aterré.  
\- ¡Cállate y llévame al lavabo! – escupió entre dientes, media torcida, con una mano en el estómago.

La ayudé a llegar, pero luego me arrepentí al verla devolver todo el almuerzo. Pobre, debe ser horrible ser una chica, y tener que pasar por todo lo que implica un embarazo. ¡Gracias a Dios que soy hombre!

\- Creo que no fue muy buena idea lo del trabajo – murmuré, mientras ella se mojaba la nuca, apoyada sobre el lavamanos.  
\- No hay otra forma, y lo sabes – dijo con voz débil – Además, sólo será por unas semanas… lo de las náuseas y todas esas jodidas idioteces.  
\- Oh – no supe que más decir.  
\- ¡Diablos! A veces me entrar unas ganas horribles de lanzarme por la ventana de mi cuarto – se quejó, luego, una arcada la hizo regresar al cubículo del baño, para terminar en otra sesión de reflujos.  
\- ¿Quieres que le diga a el encargado que no te sientes bien? – sugerí.  
\- Ni lo sueñes – gruñó, antes de vomitar otra vez.  
\- Creo que trabajar todo el verano no será lo suficientemente rápido – comencé a decir, analizando la situación – Es decir, en una semana más, tendrás un mes de embarazo. Y cuando al fin logremos juntar el dinero para la intervención, será demasiado tarde. Incluso con ambos salarios, mas mi paga mensual, no alcanza.  
\- ¡Wow Sherlock! – Ironizó, apareciendo de regreso al lavamanos – Creo que después de todo, la gomina no te ha hecho tan mal – se enjuagó sonoramente la boca y escupió sin miramientos – Pero, qué se supone que haga. No puedo poner a trabajar a Britt también y quitarle la paga. Eso sería retorcido. Además ya sabes que estará unas semanas fuera con sus padres.  
\- No lo sé, algo se nos tendrá que ocurrir.

Negué con la cabeza y ayudé a mi amiga a regresar al trabajo.

La semana pasó de la misma manera. Las labores en sí no eran pesadas, pero con Santana yendo cada cinco minutos al baño a devolver hasta los pensamientos, la mayoría del quehacer me tocaba hacerlo a mí.

Nuestro primer mes de trabajo, y nuestra primera paga, la cual miramos como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Yo acompañé a Santana a guardarla en su cuenta del banco, sólo por seguridad.

\- Creí que jamás acabaría este mes – exclamó con alegría, mientras salíamos del banco – Con esto ya tenemos la tercera parte del total.  
\- Te estás olvidando del dinero que tiene que darme papá – le corregí.  
\- Oh, claro… pero aún no estoy de acuerdo – me señaló con un dedo. Yo la envolví en un abrazo fraternal – Gracias por ayudarme con esto. Eres el mejor.  
\- Te quiero – besé su cabeza y luego nos montamos en el carro de mi amiga.

Llegué esa noche a mi casa, y mi madre tenía la mesa preparada para una cena de dos. ¡Dios! Mis temores se habían materializado. De seguro ya había traído a alguien a casa y sin siquiera consultármelo. Sentí de pronto que era yo quien deseaba vomitar.

\- Blaine, has llegado – dijo con la voz algo constreñida. Hacía muchos días que no la oía hablar – Te he preparado la cena. Quiero que hablemos.

De acuerdo, no había invitado a nadie, pero podía apostar que la cena era solo un suavizante para soltarme la noticia de que conoció a alguien y vendrá a vivir con nosotros.

\- Gracias – respondí con frialdad – Pero no tengo hambre.  
\- Por favor Blaine – se acercó e intentó tomar mi mano, pero yo retrocedí un paso, dándole a entender que no deseaba que se aproximara – Mira, sé que las cosas fueron complicadas - ¿Por qué habla en pasado? ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de que lo siguen siendo? – Pero, creo que ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente como para que hablemos las cosas como los adultos que somos. En unos meses cumplirás 18 años y ni siquiera me daré cuenta cuando te gradúes y huyas de esta ciudad en busca de tus sueños. Entonces ya será muy tarde para esto, por eso quiero hacerlo ahora.  
\- Al parecer lees mi mente, porque es precisamente lo que pretendo hacer – bufé entre dientes – En cuanto acabe el instituto me iré tan lejos como pueda, eso no lo dudes.  
\- Blaine, lo único que deseo ahora es que ya no me odies – sus ojos se cristalizaron y me sentí enfermo. El estómago se me revolvió y las manos comenzaron a sudarme. Simplemente me costaba más de lo que creía enfrentarme a situaciones complicadas – O, al menos, que no me odies tanto – pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla, para quitar una lágrima – Eres el único hijo que me queda, después de que Cooper se fuera, y no quiero perderte a ti también.  
\- ¿Crees que es así de fácil? – Pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con escepticismo – Pues no, no lo es. No tienes ni una puta idea de lo que he tenido que pasar este año, y tú lo único que hiciste, fue sumarle dos jodidos problemas más a todos los que ya tenía. Muchas gracias.

¡Wow! Al parecer el vómito fue verbal, pues luego de eso, sentí un gran alivio. Intenté desaparecer, subiendo los cinco escalones para marcharme a mi cuarto, pero ella me detuvo con lo siguiente que salió de su boca.

\- ¿Lo que has tenido que pasar? – Vociferó - ¿Qué puede tener de complicado ir a la escuela, sacar sobresalientes y ser el mejor alumno? Eso no se oye complicado - ¿estaba burlándose?

Apretando mis puños a los costados, me giré, reteniendo el aire de la ira que me invadió.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Farfullé, sintiendo que tenía el corazón en la garganta, latiendo con fuerza – No tienes idea. Pues para que te vayas enterando… ¡Soy gay! – grité lo último y vi como su rostro se descompuso.  
\- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – susurró espantada.  
\- Sí, tu hijito perfecto es homosexual, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? – Dije con sarcasmo - ¿Me dirás lo mismo que solías decirle a Santana?  
\- Blaine, no…  
\- ¿Sabes lo que es vivir guardando esto por temor a ser despreciado por tu propia madre? – Vociferé conteniendo las lágrimas que no dudaban en salir – No, ni siquiera te lo imaginas. ¡Así que no pretendas que olvide todo como si no importara y finja que somos una perfecta familia feliz!

Giré sobre mis talones y corrí hasta mi habitación, encerrándome en ella, para desahogarme en paz.

En un impulso, tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de Kurt. Sabía que pasaría igual que siempre; sonando hasta que el buzón de voz apareciera, pero necesitaba oírlo, aunque fuera en una grabación.

_"Hola, am… creo que estoy algo ocupado ahora… así que deja tu mensaje, y te regreso la llamada, ¿vale?"  
_  
\- Kurt, sé que ya debo haber llenado tu límite de mensajes, pero… no consigo contactar contigo y no sé qué hacer. No has dado ninguna señal de vida y comienzo a creer que algo te ha pasado o que cambiaste tu móvil y creaste otro perfil de Facebook. No te imaginas cuanto te necesito… Ahora mismo estoy destrozado y… me haría tan bien escucharte, incluso si sólo te rieras de mí, o ironizaras… Te extraño, y siento que voy a morir si pasa otra semana más sin que me hables… Por favor, cumple con lo que dices en tu grabación y… llámame de regreso. Adiós.

Me tendí atravesado en mi cama, con los pies colgando de un lado y la cabeza del otro. Estaba a punto de entrar en depresión con toda esta situación.

Habían pasado casi dos meses del verano, y Kurt parecía no existir, Santana estaba algo mejor, pues los síntomas estaban disminuyendo debido a las galletas saladas que le compraba cada mañana… Y yo, seguí pretendiendo no estar en casa. Todo era horrible.

\- He pensado en que podríamos hacer algo este fin de semana que nos darás libre – comentó mi amiga, fregando una mesa con energía.  
\- Y, ¿qué propones? – quise saber, mientras limpiaba el piso con un sucio trapero.  
\- Pues, mi querida madre dice que nos deja pasarla en la cabaña del lago – se encogió de hombros.  
\- En… ¿En serio? – exclamé, tomado por sorpresa. Amaba esa cabaña - ¡Eso es genial! – la abracé, brincando como una chica.  
\- Bueno, ella está muy orgullosa de que su hijita este trabajando tan arduamente, sacrificando sus vacaciones – explicó riendo – Así que me ha dicho que me haría bien un descanso.  
\- Adoro a tu madre – sonreí – En cuanto la vea, se lo diré.

El fin de semana tardó bastante en llegar. Parecía que el destino conspiraba en mi contra.

Piteé por quinta vez aparcado frente a la casa de Santana, quien aún no salía. Eso era lo único que no lograba entender de las chicas, es decir, es sólo un fin de semana, ¿para qué necesitan llevarse todo el guardarropas? En comparación a las dos enormes maletas de mi amiga, mi bolso de mano, se veía insignificante.

La ayudé a cargar su equipaje y emprendimos el viaje.

Teníamos tres horas de conducción por delante, si es que no nos deteníamos en ningún lugar, lo cual sería difícil con Santana a bordo.

\- ¿En serio necesitas que me detenga otra vez? – Dije mosqueado – Paramos hace diez minutos.  
\- Bueno, si quieres puedo redecorar el interior de tu carro – se burló.  
\- ¡Eww! – me estremecí de solo imaginarlo y orillé el coche.

Santana regresó luego de un rato y retomamos el camino. Ya llevábamos dos horas y aun no estábamos ni por la mitad. Era agotador detenerse cada 5 kilómetros.

Avanzábamos por una recta, a gran velocidad, para apresurar el viaje, y llegar pronto. Un enorme camión de carga venía por la pista contraria, frente a nosotros. Pude ver claramente como el idiota hacía una mala maniobra y perdía de inmediato el control del vehículo, frenando, pero haciendo que la carga que transportaba, se cruzara en la pista y arrastrara directo hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Frena! ¡Frena! – Chilló desesperada Santana a mi lado, golpeándome el brazo - ¡Pisa el maldito freno!

Yo obedecí, pasando rápidamente los cambios, para retroceder lo más rápido posible, antes de que el camión nos aplastara.

Pisé el acelerador a fondo, regresando lo que habíamos andado, pero ni siquiera me molesté en mirar el espejo retrovisor, pues no podía apartar la vista del cargamento que venía directo hacia nosotros. Nos separaban sólo un par de metros, cuando un fuerte golpe me impidió continuar retrocediendo. Una rápida mirada hacia atrás y entendí que habíamos chocado contra otro vehículo.

¡Demonios! ¡Estábamos atrapados!

La bolsa de aire salió al instante desde el volante y me sentí ahogado por la repentina reducción de espacio. Como pude, le quité el cinturón a Santana.

\- ¡Ponte atrás! – grité, tironeándola. Ella obedeció, en dos segundos se cambió de posición y sentí el golpe. Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

_KURT._

Vacaciones. El momento del año en el cual se supone que disfrutas en familia, te olvidas del instituto y las clases, y sólo te bronceas y nadas en una piscina o si tienes suerte, paseas por la orilla de una hermosa playa. En mi caso, eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Mi padre había decido pasar el verano en la casa de los padres de Carole. ¿Dónde? En mitad de la nada.

Los padres de Carole viven en una finca a las afueras, en donde el mayor ruido que se oye, es el mugido de las vacas y el incesante cacareo de las gallinas. El color verde está por donde sea que mires y no puedes usar otro tipo de calzado, más que unas horrendas botas de goma negra, muy similar a la de los neumáticos del taller de papá, pues el barro es tan abundante, como el aburrimiento en este lugar.

Todo es tan rústico que me hace sentir como si me hubiera metido en una máquina del tiempo y hubiese regresado 50 años en el tiempo.

Es lugar no contaba con agua caliente, ni una buena fuente de energía, por lo que la electricidad sólo era utilizada para iluminación. Ni pensar en encontrar un puto enchufe en donde cargar mi móvil o mi portátil. Ni siquiera sabía para qué lo había traído, si murió al día siguiente que llegamos aquí, igual que mis ilusiones de unas vacaciones normales.

Lo único en lo cual matábamos el tiempo, junto a Finn, era un estanque enorme en donde el agua era exquisita y pura. Casi me sentía a gusto, como en un spa, cuando nadaba.

Y como no tenía nada más divertido que hacer, solía hablar con mi hermano. Pasábamos a veces tardes completas sólo es eso, o jugando con un viejo par de cartas, apostando legumbres en lugar de fichas. Realmente un asco de verano.

Llevaba la cuenta de los días en un cuaderno que, gracias a Dios, había llevado. Como un prisionero, tachaba cuatro líneas verticales para juntar cinco días.

Tenía doce conjuntos de cinco, por lo que habían pasado dos meses. Woah, jamás creí soportar tanto sin perder la cordura.

\- Tengo una idea – me susurró Finn, entrando al cuarto que nos habían designado – He encontrado un par de bicicletas en la bodega del fondo, una tiene la cadena algo oxidada y la otra está sin frenos… pero, si las arreglamos, podrían servir.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? – Dije, alzando la vista de la libreta con mi conteo de días - ¿Quieres que matemos el resto de semanas que nos quedan en un par de bicis arcaicas?  
\- No, tonto – me lanzó un almohadón – Escuché a Burt decir algo de un pueblo cercano, en donde hay un mercado y algo de civilización. Estuve ahorrando para este verano, y no he podido utilizar nada de aquello, así que… ¿Qué tal si nos escapamos?  
\- ¿Estás de broma? – Alcé las cejas sorprendido ante la palabra _"civilización"_ \- ¡Nos vamos corriendo si quieres! Creí que estábamos en mitad de la nada, pero un mercado… es mucho más de lo que esperaba.  
\- Okay, genial – sonrió, agitando sus manos.  
\- ¿A qué esperas? – exclamé, poniéndome en pié y lanzando la libreta sobre la cama - ¿Dónde están las jodidas bicicletas?  
\- Oh, ah… ¡Sígueme! – musitó algo sorprendido de mi repentino entusiasmo.

Efectivamente había un par de bicis descoloridas y tan oxidadas como podían estarlo. Pero al parecer, aun eran utilizables.

Tardamos un par de días en conseguir algo que sirviera de freno para una de ellas, y lubricante para la cadena de la otra. Pero finalmente lo logramos, e inmediatamente planeamos nuestra salida.

Como si es destino nos diera el pase a nuestro favor; mi padre, Carole y sus padres, decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la finca, a lo cual Finn y yo nos reusamos.

\- ¡Es ahora o nunca! – Chillé emocionado, en cuanto se perdieron de vista - ¡Vamos!  
\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Corre! – Finn me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia la enorme bodega.

Cogimos nuestros medios de transporte y, como ya las habíamos probado antes, servían. En un principio Finn se negó a utilizar la que tenía los frenos improvisados con una vara, pero luego argumenté que ante una mala maniobra o una caída, yo saldría mucho más lastimado de lo que saldría él, porque yo era de piel delicada.

Increíblemente le convencí y como el tiempo apremiaba, nos marchamos a todo lo que daban nuestras piernas.

Si bien, el camino era disparejo, con piedras y agujeros, la alegría que teníamos convertía esas cosas en pequeñeces.

Anduvimos por el interminable camino, durante lo que pareció más de una hora, hasta que finalmente, ante nuestros ojos apareció un pequeño poblado. Sólo un par de casas agrupadas, con una especie de mercadillo en el medio.

\- ¡Jamás me había alegrado tanto de ver un teléfono público! – exclamó Finn. Yo ni siquiera lo había notado - ¿Llamarás a Blaine? – preguntó, haciéndome sentir una punzada de anticipación en el pecho. De pronto, pensé en él, y en estos dos meses sin saber de él.  
\- No creo que piense en mi – encogí un hombro y negué con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? – insistió. Él sabía toda la historia, pues habíamos tenido mucho tiempo como para contársela – Has tenido el teléfono muerto por dos meses.  
\- No lo sé – evalué mis opciones.

Pero, entonces, algo muy similar a un mal presentimiento me embargó, y ni siquiera logré darme cuenta, cuando ya tenía el aparato en mis manos y tecleaba con avidez su número.

\- ¡Dame una moneda! – le exigí a Finn - ¡Rápido!

La línea pitó dos veces y luego una voz muy diferente a la que yo esperaba oír, contestó.

\- ¿Diga? – se me hacía familiar, pero no era Santana.  
\- Am… ¿Puedo hablar con Blaine? – Pedí de forma amable, señalándole a Finn que necesitaría más dinero – Di que le llama Kurt.  
\- ¿Kurt? – La voz de la chica al otro lado cambió drásticamente - ¡Gracias a Dios que eres tú!  
\- ¿Uh? ¿Con quién hablo? – esto se comenzaba a poner raro.  
\- Soy Brittany y estoy en el hospital – la sangre abandonó tomo mi cuerpo y sentí un frío inmenso recorrer mi espalda.  
\- ¿En el hospital? – Sin que Brittany dijera el porqué, yo ya había creado la historia en mi cabeza - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- Él y Santana han tenido un accidente - ¡Diablos! – Y, como he sido la única persona que ha venido a saber de ellos, me han entregado sus cosas. Tienes que venir, Blaine te necesita – esas palabras atravesaron mi cabeza y no fui capaz de responder ni un sonido – Es el que ha salido más lastimado, porque Santana ya ha reaccionado. De hecho, fue ella la que pidió que me llamaran y que te llamaran a ti, pero tú no cogías el móvil, así que, no pudieron darte aviso – la chica guardó silencio y yo conservé las palabras en mi garganta, incapaz de dejarlas salir. Tenía tanto por decir, pero no sabía que cosa decir primero. Estaba consternado.  
\- ¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien? – Finn susurró a mi lado. Yo negué lentamente.  
\- ¿Kurt? ¡Kurt! – Ahora era Britt quien me hablaba del otro lado de la línea – Vendrás, ¿cierto? Créeme que si no fuese algo grave, no te lo pediría.  
\- Iré – fue todo lo que pude decir, y luego de eso, la llamada se cortó porque no inserté más monedas.  
\- ¡Kurt, estás pálido! – Finn me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió, como si yo fuese un muñeco de trapo - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién está en el hospital? ¡Dime algo, maldita sea!  
\- Blaine… – susurré, absorto en mis pensamientos, ideando la forma de viajar desde… donde demonios sea que estábamos, hasta Lima… si es que estaba allí, ni siquiera tenía idea de en qué hospital se encontraba.

Tres horas después de aquella devastadora llamada telefónica, yo estaba frente al volante del carro de Finn, conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia Ohio. No sé qué diablos le había dicho Finn a mi padre, pero logró convencerlo de dejarme viajar sólo. Incluso se había ofrecido a acompañarme, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera y le prometí que estaría bien, conduciría con cuidado y que lo llamaría al llegar.

De pronto, en mitad del camino, comencé a imaginarme el peor cuadro que podía presenciar al llegar al hospital. Me sentí asqueado, pensando en que sería demasiado tarde para verle con vida, en caso de que la magnitud del accidente fuera como para tenerlo en riesgo vital. Sentí un calor en mis mejillas y me percaté de que estaba llorando. En segundos, mi vista se empañó y tuve que detenerme. Bajé del carro, sintiéndome un completo idiota. Jamás debí tratar así a Blaine, cuando él en un principio, lo único que hizo fue cuidarme, protegerme y darme todo el cariño que yo me negaba a recibir. Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, hasta esa noche en el estacionamiento. Si le hubiera dicho lo que realmente sentía.

Debí habérselo dicho, gritárselo… Pero puede que ya sea demasiado tarde… y ahora ya no tenga la oportunidad de decirle que fui un inmaduro por enojarme con él, siendo que no éramos nada cuando besó a Rachel, que sólo estaba muerto de celos, que estaba aterrado… porque jamás me había sentido tan horrorizado de perder a alguien, de que estuviera con alguien más… y que necesité verlo con otra persona, para reconocerme a mí mismo lo mucho que me importaba, que me había enamorado y que no me había dado cuenta…

Sentado en el suelo, refugié mi rostro entre mis rodillas, mientras mi espalda reposaba contra el carro. Lloré por un par de minutos, hasta que me sentí un poco más liviano, y lo suficientemente capaz de continuar con mi camino.

Lo primero que hice al entrar al hospital, fue ir hasta el mesón de informaciones casi corriendo.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! – Saludé algo acelerado – Necesito saber si Blaine Anderson y Santana López están ingresados en este hospital. Tuvieron un accidente de carretera – no podía controlar la histeria en mi tono de voz.  
\- Un momento, por favor – musitó la enfermera.

La señora tecleó en su computadora.

\- Sí, están aquí desde ayer – me miró y continuó, respondiendo a la pregunta en mis ojos – Habitación 225, tercer piso a la derecha.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamé, avanzando a toda velocidad por los pasillos, en busca de las escaleras o, en el mejor de los casos, un elevador.

Logré encontrar uno al final del pasillo, y por poco arranqué la tecla con el número tres, de la fuerza con la cual presioné el botón.

\- Vamos, vamos… apúrate – murmuré inquieto. El pitido de que habíamos llegado sonó, y yo me lancé fuera del elevador, como un loco – 225… 225… - repetí una y otra vez, mientras doblaba a la derecha, como la enfermera había dicho - ¡225! – la había encontrado.

Entonces, tenía la puerta frente a mí, y no era capaz de abrirla. Me congelé con sólo imaginar lo que podía haber del otro lado. No estaba preparado para ver a Blaine en un estado menos que perfectamente saludable, y eso me mantenía paralizado, con la mano a medio camino hacia la manilla.

\- ¡Kurt! – Oí a mi lado la voz de la rubia - ¡Llegaste, al fin! – me envolvió en un abrazo, con familiaridad, como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida - ¿No entras? – dudó al separarse.  
\- Tengo miedo – confesé, sintiendo que mis ojos ardían.  
\- No voy a mentirte, si está bien mal… pero eso es sólo porque el recibió el impacto de frente – explicó ella, pasando una mano por mi brazo de arriba abajo – Santana se salvó, porque dice que Blaine la puso en el asiento de atrás. Fue el héroe – ella sonrió de lado y yo quité una lágrima de mi mejilla - ¿No crees que un héroe merece una recompensa luego de salvar el día? – sugirió. Luego me apretujó de nuevo entre sus brazos y se marchó, entrando en la habitación de al lado.

Inhalé profundamente, y giré la manilla, abriendo la puerta casi en cámara lenta. Los recuerdos del día que murió mi madre, aún estaban en mi mente… No soportaría repetir una escena como aquella.

Su rostro se veía sereno, sus parpados cerrados, y una incontable cantidad de magulladuras arruinando su perfecta piel. Estaba conectado por lo menos a diez cables diferentes, y la maquina a su lado pitaba a un ritmo cardíaco normal. Su pelo, que solía estar peinado a la perfección, ahora se encontraba desordenado y rizado. Me acerqué lentamente, cogiendo una silla del lado y acomodándome lo más cerca que me fue posible.

\- Blaine… - susurré, tomando su mano con cuidado de no pasar a llevar ninguno de los cables – Blaine, soy yo… Kurt… Estoy aquí – continué hablándole.

Siempre he oído y visto que, aunque las personas se encuentren en estado de inconsciencia, una parte del cerebro continua funcionando, y si oyen la voz de una persona especial, o que desean tener cerca, reaccionan apretando la…

Sus dedos se cerraron levemente alrededor de los míos. Y yo puse mi otra mano sobre la suya.

\- Blaine, aquí estoy… - volví a decir, conteniendo las lágrimas – Ya no estás solo. Nunca más – su mano nuevamente presionó la mía - ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! – Dejé mis lágrimas caer libres, mientras que me acercaba a Blaine y besaba nuestras manos unidas - ¡Te he extrañado como un loco!

***********************************************************************

**HASTA AQUÍ... ¿FUERTE NO? UN ACCIDENTE EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, PARA COMENZAR CON EL DRAMA DESDE EL INICIO... PUES, LES AVISO QUE ESTE CHICO A CONSEGUIDO FINALMENTE UN TRABAJO, NO ES LA GRAN COSA, PERO NO ME DEJA DEMASIADO TIEMPO LIBRE, POR LO QUE ESTARÉ SUBIENDO MÁS LENTO, PERO NO ABANDONARÉ LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE BAJEN SUS ARMAS (SOBRETODO TÚ DARRI)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Atte.**

**JC.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Bueno, antes que nada... Por favor, ¡No me odien! :'( **_

_**No se imaginan la odisea en la que he estado envuelto este último tiempo... Con decirles que hasta querían hacerme padre y yo como O.O (O sea, estaban echandome la culpa de algo que nada que ver conmigo)**_

_**En fin, he vuelto! Y espero, que no se hayan olvidado de mí, porque yo moría de ganas de actualizar, pero les juro que no podía... De todos modos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Mentira blanca"**

_KURT._

Han pasado dos días desde que regresé de la finca, para ver a Blaine. Hablé con mi padre y le expliqué la situación, y que no podía regresar, por lo que Finn vendría a dejarme las llaves de la casa y llevarse el carro. Me pidió ser responsable y todas esas cosas de padres, a las cuales dije _"Sí, claro"._

Me ha impresionado el avance que ha tenido Blaine, desde el día que regresé. Las enfermeras me dicen que cada vez lo ven más recuperado, aunque aún no recupera la consciencia. He pasado también, mucho tiempo hablando con Brittany. Ella es una chica realmente agradable y tan simple, siempre preocupada de su novia y de que no le falte nada.

Hoy, como le corresponde la limpieza a Blaine, decidí pasarme por la sala de Santana, y como ella era la única que estaba allí y está consciente, podré aclarar y saber con veracidad qué fue lo que ocurrió.

\- Hola – saludé, entrando a la habitación. La chica morena no estaba en diferentes condiciones que Blaine, con tantos cables, como magulladuras en el rostro – Lo siento si no pasé antes, pero… Blaine me necesitaba.

\- Britt me ha dicho que aún no despierta – murmuró con tristeza. Yo negué, sentándome en una silla, junto a ella – En cuanto lo haga, necesito que me lo hagas saber… Necesito decirle algo muy importante, y también… darle las gracias.

\- Entonces… ¿qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? – pregunté, mirándola de lado.

\- Si piensas que el accidente fue producto de alguna imprudencia por nuestra parte, estás equivocado – yo alcé las manos en inocencia – Fue un hijo de puta con un camión de carga, que se volcó frente a nosotros, y otro idiota que nos chocó por detrás y nos dejó atrapados. Blaine sólo logró moverme al asiento trasero y… recibió la peor parte. De no ser por él… No sé si estaría contándote esto.

\- Dios… - susurré – Y, ¿hacia dónde se dirigían?

\- Íbamos a pasar un fin de semana en la cabaña de mis padres, cerca del lago – la chica encogió un hombro – Un lindo panorama. Blaine ha tenido demasiados problemas últimamente y quería que se despejara un poco… Bueno, yo también.

\- ¿Problemas? – entrecerré los ojos, pestañeando seguidamente.

\- Ya sabes, tú… pretendiendo no existir y lo de sus padres… Además del trabajo… - me miró, como si la respuesta a mi pregunta fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

\- No tengo ni idea de qué me estás diciendo… yo…

\- Blaine no te lo dijo – no fue una pregunta – Pues, creo que ese chico te ama tanto que no es capaz de abrumarte con sus problemas. Felicidades, te has sacado la lotería – dijo con felicidad fingida.

\- Lo siento, debo marcharme – murmuré, poniéndome de pie velozmente y saliendo del cuarto de la morena.

Brittany, como cada día, se encontraba sentada con las manos sobre su regazo, balanceando sus pies a la espera de poder ver a Santana. Me senté junto a ella, y apoyé mi cabeza en la muralla con poca delicadeza.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Musitó ella, poniendo una mano en mi frente – Te ves algo extraño.

\- Me siento como un idiota – confesé, sin tener muy claro porque le estaba diciendo esto a alguien que apenas conocía – Siempre he estado tan preocupado de los problemas que me aquejan a mí mismo, que no he sido capaz de ver que a mi alrededor, los demás también sufren, y tienen situaciones tan complicadas como las mías. Soy un egoísta y me duele darme cuenta a estas alturas… cuando siento que es demasiado tarde – solté un suspiro y Britt envolvió mi brazo con sus manos, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro con total confianza.

\- Nunca es demasiado tarde para dejar de ser un idiota – siseó con voz queda.

Estuvimos un rato bastante largo en la misma posición, sin que ninguno de los dos se moviese para nada. De cierta forma extraña, no me incomodaba la compañía de la rubia, incluso, se me hacía agradable sentir el apoyo de alguien más, que estaba en mi situación.

Vi a las enfermeras abandonar el cuarto de Blaine, por lo que supuse que ya habían acabado.

\- Eh, Britt... – le dije a la chica, quien se alzó, alejándose con lentitud – Iré a pasar el rato con Blaine, ¿ok? – ella asintió con una sonrisa - Nos vemos luego.

Entré tranquilamente. Él mantenía aun sus parpados perfectamente cerrados, con una expresión serena. Me pasó en ese momento las incontables cosas que podrían divagar por su mente. Con el tiempo que lo conocía, no podía descartar de que el corría de mi mano por algún campo de flores o alguna cursilería como esa. Inevitablemente me sentí sonriendo ante la idea.

\- ¿Sabes? – Comencé a decirle, confiando en que me oía – Cuando logres salir de este jodido hospital, tu y yo, nos pasaremos una merecida semana juntos. No lo sé, podríamos ir al cine, como me dijiste muchas veces, o tal vez de compras… o sólo un paseo por el parque, tomando un helado – sentí una opresión en mi pecho y mis ojos arder – Tenemos siete días para hacer todo eso y lo que se nos vaya ocurriendo… pero para eso… necesito que despiertes – apenas salió eso de mi boca, las lágrimas calentaron mi rostro. Odiaba estar tan sensible, pero no podía evitarlo – No podría pasearte en esta estúpida camilla por todo Lima – medio reí, entre un sollozo – Blaine, sé que me porté como un idiota inmaduro… Fue tonto dejar las cosas así y largarme, no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar nada, pero vine a comprenderlo demasiado tarde… cuando ya estaba extrañándote como un demente, mientras estaba aislado en mitad de la nada… y lo cierto es, que lo siento mucho – besé su mano.

Me mantuve observándolo detenidamente, por incontables minutos. Muchas de sus magulladuras estaban desapareciendo, y sus cicatrices sanando. Sinceramente deseaba que su bello rostro no quedara marcado de por vida, aunque eso también le daría un look más intimidante y sexi… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Yo estoy pensando es eso? Debo dejar de pensar idioteces.

\- Share my life, take me for what I am… - comencé a cantar en susurro, con el afán de mantener mi cabeza centrada en algo diferente - …'cause I'll never change all my colors for you… - me acerqué aún más a Blaine, acariciando su mano, teniendo cuidado con el aparato inserto en ella - …Take my love, I never ask for too much, just all that you are and everything that you do… - aproveché el hecho de que era la primera vez que él se encontraba con su pelo sin gel y acaricié su sedoso cabello oscuro - Don't make me close one more door, I don't wanna hurt anymore… - una nueva oleada de lágrimas se acumuló en mis ojos, sintiendo la canción muy dentro - …Stay in my arms, if you dare, or must I imagine you there. Don't walk away from me, I have nothing, nothing, nothing… - tragué el nudo de mi garganta en cuanto iba a añadir la última parte, mientras sentía nuevamente la presión de la mano de Blaine sobre la mía. A pesar de todo eso, continué - …if I don't have you… - besé su mejilla con cuidado – You… you… - su mano se relajó, volviendo a como estaba anteriormente - If I don't have you…

Sequé mis lágrimas y me puse en pie, algo decepcionado por confiar que algo como una canción cantada por mí, lograría lo que la medicina no podía. Al parecer, me había dejado envolver demasiado por las películas de amores ficticios.

\- Es tonto que le dé una serenata a alguien que claramente no puede oírla – murmuré amargamente, acomodando la silla en su lugar, disponiéndome a dejar la habitación de Blaine.

\- No es tonto… - oí un susurro ronco tras de mí. Me volteé con una cara de jodida sorpresa – Me encantaría poder darte una ovación de pie…

\- ¡Blaine! – Grité, lanzándome a sus brazos, olvidando por completo su delicado estado de salud, hasta que le oí contener un quejido – Oh,.. Lo siento… yo… ¡Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creer que en realidad me estés hablando.

\- Y yo no puedo creer que tú también sigas haciéndolo, cuando es evidente que debiste besarme primero – me quedé helado – ¿No es eso lo que ocurre siempre… en las películas?

Sin perder tiempo, dejé que mis labios se presionaran contra los de él, deslizándolos suavemente, acunando su rostro y dejando caer más lágrimas, pero esta vez… de felicidad.

_BLAINE._

Mi cabeza dolía como el infierno y sentía mi boca completamente seca, la habitación blanca no dejaba de dar vueltas y de no ser porque Kurt había hablado a mi mente estos días, no tendría ni una maldita idea de en dónde demonios estaba. Me las ingenié para abrir la boca y dejar salir las palabras que sonaron como un gruñido grave.

Él se volteó al instante, con sus preciosos ojos azules desmesuradamente abiertos. Gritó mi nombre y, envuelto en una ola de emociones, se arrojó a mis brazos, haciéndome revivir el dolor de muchas partes de mi cuerpo. Al parecer, me habían triturado todos los putos huesos. Pero me negué a quejarme, porque él estaba finalmente aquí, junto a mí, luego de meses, y estaba abrazándome efusivamente… demasiado efusivo. Aunque intenté refrenarlo, no soporté la presión de su abrazo alrededor de mis costillas. Él se percató de lo que había hecho, e inmediatamente se disculpó. A mí no me importaba, ni tampoco me molestaría con él, menos por abrazarme, por lo que, recordando sus largas conversaciones de estos tres o cuatro días, dije lo que sabía que ambos deseábamos.

\- … Es evidente que debiste besarme primero – el tardó un segundo en procesar lo que yo estaba diciéndole, pero enseguida reaccionó.

Sentí la calidez de su boca presionando sobre la mía. Era increíble tenerlo tan cerca de mí, pegado a mí, besándome con amor. Podía sentir que me elevaba en el aire, junto con él, brincando sobre las nubes, girando envueltos en corazones… Lo sé, era una visión muy cursi, pero estaba tan feliz que no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – dije al sentir la humedad en sus mejillas.

\- Oh, yo… - se limpió avergonzado – Estoy tan feliz… Eso es todo – me sonrió ampliamente, como nunca lo había visto hacerlo – Creí que jamás despertarías.

\- Hey – acaricié su rostro, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener mí mano en alto – No iba a morirme… Aún tenemos que hacer todas esas cosas que me dijiste… Porque, sigue en pie, ¿no? – le sonreí de lado. Él asintió con los ojos aun cristalizados, fijos en los míos – Lo del helado me gusta… hace mucho que no como uno y ya estoy hartándome de la pizza.

\- ¿Uh? – dijo sin entender. Yo negué suavemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – susurré, sintiéndome algo cansado de pronto – Le dije a mi madre que soy gay – reí a medias – Casi murió infartada.

\- ¿Realmente lo has hecho? – Quiso saber, pero yo no podía seguir hablando, mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar - ¿Blaine? ¡Blaine!

\- Shh… - siseé – Sólo… estoy… cansado – me esforcé en decir.

\- Debería ir por una enfermera – se puso en pie y antes que se apartara de mí, sostuve su mano. Él me miró confundido.

\- Te amo, Kurt… - solté su agarre y cerré los ojos, oyéndolo suspirar, para luego salir del cuarto.

Sentí un deseo enorme de abrir los ojos, luego de pasar no sé cuánto tiempo dormido. Me empeñé, hasta que comencé a visualizar la sala del hospital a mí alrededor. En un rincón, Kurt dormía profundamente, recostado en el pequeño sofá de dos cuerpos. Un enorme ramo de flores estaba en el diminuto mueble al lado de la camilla. Giré la cabeza y leí "De: Kurt, Para: Blaine" un corazón decoraba el borde inferior. Sonreí ante la tarjetita.

Una enfermera entró en ese preciso momento, mirando con una agradable sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, Sr. Anderson – susurró, al notar a Kurt dormido – Veo que ha despertado.

\- ¿Por qué me dormí? – Quise saber – Yo estaba bien, y de pronto yo…

\- Eso es normal, no se preocupe – chequeó la máquina que marcaba la frecuencia cardiaca – Acababa de despertar, luego de llevar inconsciente casi cuatro días. Sólo evite agitarse demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? – ella iba a marcharse, pero necesitaba hacerle una pregunta.

\- ¿Disculpe? – Ella volteó enseguida - ¿Puedo saber cómo está mi amiga que ingresó conmigo?

\- La Srta. López está mucho mejor que usted – respondió – Hace tres días que despertó y ha tomado las cosas bastante bien.

\- ¿De qué cosas habla? – dudé.

\- Bueno, el choque fue bastante serio y por estar dentro del primer trimestre de embarazo, el feto estaba propenso a verse afectado. Lamentablemente, tuvo un aborto natural, pero ella parece tranquila – explicó.

\- Dios… - susurré - ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? – Ella me miró asintiendo - ¿Le daría un mensaje de mi parte? Lo escribiré.

\- Por supuesto – ella me facilitó una hoja y un bolígrafo.

_"__Santana: _

_Realmente estoy feliz de que estés sana y salva, estaba muy preocupado. En cuanto a lo del "asunto", tal vez fue lo mejor… Y, es algo frío de decir, pero al menos podrás aprovechar el dinero con Britt en lo que queda de vacaciones. Te quiero mucho y no sé qué hubiera hecho si algo te hubiese pasado. Yo estoy mejor, aunque aún siento como si acabara de salir de una licuadora, pero me mejoraré, porque Kurt está conmigo… si sabes a lo que me refiero. En cuanto logre pararme de esta camilla, iré a verte, pero si tú lo logras antes, entonces estaré esperando para decirte cuanto te quiero._

_Con amor; Blaine A."_

La enfermera tomó la nota que yo había doblado a la mitad y se marchó.

\- De acuerdo – chilló de repente Kurt, poniéndose de pie, bufando - ¡Ahora mismo me explicas qué es eso de que Santana estaba embarazada! ¿Tú lo sabías?

\- Claro que lo sabía, soy su mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? – dije, obvio. No entendiendo porqué estaba tan molesto.

\- ¿Y Brittany? ¿Ella lo sabe? – me quedé helado. Kurt solía ser una persona fría, pero si hay algo que odia, son las mentiras.

\- Er… - sentí el impulso de ocultarme bajo las sábanas, pero no podía hacerlo - …No.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Esto es increíble! – se palmeó los muslos.

\- Pero, ¿por qué te afecta tanto? – quise saber.

\- Porque desde que llegué al hospital, he visto a esa chica desvivirse tanto como yo por ti, por su novia, que, sin que ella lo supiera, estaba embarazada. ¿Y quién era el padre? – me encogí de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

No podía retomar el tema del bar otra vez, porque él recordaría entonces lo de Rachel, y no quería joder las cosas más de lo que al parecer estaban.

\- ¿Pensaban decírselo en algún momento? – preguntó con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

\- Ella iba a abortar – admití.

\- Hmm… seguramente su madre, para ahorrarse la vergüenza, le pagaría el caprichito – dedujo.

\- ¿Cómo crees que le diría a su madre? – Su boca cayó abierta – Yo… yo le estaba ayudando a juntar el dinero, trabajando en la pizzería – bajé la cabeza, sopesando mis palabras.

\- Ok, me largo – declaró y cogió su bolso del sofá.

\- Kurt… A… ¿A dónde vas? – vociferé.

\- A buscar un cubo de basura para vomitar, porque estoy profundamente asqueado – refutó con los dientes apretados y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte golpe.

\- ¡Dios! – Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo nuevamente ese maldito cansancio – No ahora.

Inevitablemente, me dormí.

_KURT._

Aunque era absurdo, me sentía algo dolido… en realidad, bastante dolido. No me cabía en la cabeza cómo alguien podía jugar con la vida como si se tratara de algo sin importancia. Y, tal vez yo no sea el más indicado en opinar al respecto, pero desde que mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho, lo que respecta a la _"muerte"_ fue tomando otro sentido. Si bien, muchas veces he sentido unas ganas avasalladoras de dejar este jodido mundo y cortar con todos mis problemas… Me he detenido siempre a tiempo, reflexionando respecto a lo mismo.

Mi casa se sentía vacía y fría, sin papá, Carole o Finn, aunque antes pasara de ellos como si no existieran, el tiempo en convivencia este verano, había surtido sus efectos positivos. Les extrañaba, sobre todo a Finn. Ese pequeño gigante me hacía el día con sus niñerías y sus locuras. Siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa, como lo hacía… _Blaine._

Quería estar con él ahora mismo, pero tampoco podía sacarme de la cabeza lo ocurrido. Tampoco es que pretenda que los problemas de los demás se entrometan esta vez, mandando al carajo nuestra _"relación"_, aunque si lo pienso bien y lo analizo con detenimiento… Ni siquiera hemos aclarado lo que somos… Es decir, él no me ha dicho que sea su novio, ni yo a él… ni siquiera tiempo tuvimos de hablar de ello.

Por ahora, creo que lo mejor será que me dé una ducha, para desprenderme del maldito olor a hospital que no soporto y siento que me persigue, y luego de eso, _("y de comer algo"_ – alegó mi estómago) podría pensar las cosas con más calma.

…

\- Hola – saludé, manteniéndome cerca de la puerta por la cual había ingresado - ¿Cómo sigues?

\- Mejor… - respondió él, mirándome sorprendido – Al menos eso dicen los médicos.

\- ¿Cuándo te dejarán salir de aquí? – pregunté, dando dos pasos más hacia la camilla.

\- Pues, tal vez mañana, pero con una lista interminable de cuidados he indicaciones que tendré que seguir – rodó los ojos – Quizá me vea en la obligación de contratar una enfermera… porque dudo que mi madre me cuide – la amargura presente en su última frase me descolocó. Recordaba claramente que antes de ayer, mencionó que les había dicho a sus padres que era gay.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué tal fue el asunto con tus padres? – consulté, sentándome junto a él.

\- Se divorciaron hace tres meses – respondió bajando la mirada a sus manos.

\- ¿S-se divorciaron porque les dijiste que eres gay? – me alarmé.

\- Oh, no, no… ellos… - él lo descartó negando con sus manos – Lo llevaban mal desde hacía mucho tiempo, y yo… am… digamos que descubrí a mi madre en una situación comprometedora que dio el tiro de gracia al matrimonio, o lo que quedaba de él – explicó, apartando la mirada de tanto en tanto – Me estuve quedando con Santana por un mes… antes de salir de clases y… en julio fue el juicio de tuición… - ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía nada de esto? – Ahora estoy atado a mi madre hasta mi mayoría de edad – torció el gesto.

\- Lo siento tanto… - puse una mano sobre la suya, encontrándola cálida. Sus ojos me miraron al fin y le di mi mirada más honesta – Siento el no estar para ayudarte en todo eso… Estaba demasiado sumido en mis problemas, como para averiguar los tuyos…

\- Hey – susurró, interrumpiéndome – Fui yo quien no quiso agobiarte de más, con ese tipo de cosas. No te culpes – mantuvimos nuestros ojos fijos en los del otro por lo que pareció un minuto entero - ¿Qué es eso? – Blaine señaló la colorida bolsa de envoltura metálica que yo traía.

\- Oh, esto… - me sonrojé y miré el paquete – Lo vi y… pensé en ti. Ten – se lo entregué.

Él sonrió de lado y tomó la bolsa, mirando el interior con una expresión de curiosidad.

\- No es la gran cosa… sólo… - comencé a decir, pero lo que su rostro reflejaba, me detuvo.

\- ¿Bromeas? – Su voz cambió drásticamente a una totalmente conmovida – Es hermoso.

\- Blaine, sólo es un corbatín, no tienes para que exagerar para hacerme sentir bien – comenté con sarcasmo.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no lo hago con esa intención – él lo quitó del empaque y lo puso sobre su cuello – De hecho, lo usaré en cuanto logre salir de aquí y tomar por fin una ducha como la gente.

\- ¿Uh? – fruncí el ceño ante ese comentario.

\- No es que no me haya… Porque si he… Es sólo un decir – se apresuró en explicar, ante mi gesto.

\- Ok – reí - ¿Sabes? Si quieres yo podría cuidarte – Sugerí – Ya que las cosas no están bien en tu casa, además así pasaríamos tiempo juntos y… no lo sé.

\- Debo decir, que me fascinaría – confirmó él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No estás molesto? – dudé.

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – me miró de lado, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Lo dices por lo de ayer? – Yo asentí, él negó – Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, porque ahora, me estoy preguntando porque aún no me has saludado como deberías.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo dije hola – el hizo un puchero – Además, que yo sepa, tu y yo no tenemos ningún título o relación formal hasta ahora.

\- Oh… - él se quedó algo tildado con lo que dije, como sin saber que decir – Yo… no creí que querrías hacerlo algo serio aún.

Yo negué. Lo que menos quería era que me pidiera lo de ser novios sólo porque yo acababa de mencionarlo, no era como quería recordar mi petición de noviazgo, y menos en un entorno tan triste y depresivo como un hospital.

\- Tiempo al tiempo – dije con una sonrisa, aproximándome a su rostro y disfrutando de un cálido beso, uniendo nuestros labios coordinadamente, a un ritmo único y suave.

…

Efectivamente, al día siguiente le dieron el alta a Blaine, y yo lo acompañé primero a la habitación en donde estaba Santana, a pesar de que no estaba muy de acuerdo. Ellos charlaron un poco y luego de abrazarse y un montón de cursilerías que jamás creí ver de parte de ella, nos despedimos y lo monté en un taxi, directo a su casa.

Al llegar, le ayudé a avanzar por el camino adornado con arbustos bajos, hasta la puerta de entrada.

\- Las llaves están en mi pantalón – dijo él y yo rodé los ojos.

\- Debiste dármelas en el hospital – comencé a rebuscar, palmeando sus bolsillos delanteros, con cuidado de no tocar nada indebido – Además, esta es una pésima excusa para coquetear conmigo, Anderson – él se limitó a sonreír.

La puerta se abrió en el preciso momento en que yo había hallado las jodidas llaves, en el fondo del bolsillo trasero de los ajustados pantalones que Blaine traía puestos y que aún era un misterio cómo había hecho para ponérselos con un brazo enyesado.

\- ¿Bl-Blaine? – alcé la vista y vi a una atractiva mujer que con suerte tendría treinta y pocos, muy parecida a Blaine; su cabello rizado y azabache, los ojos amielados, la sonrisa perfecta - ¿Q-qué ha pasado? – su rostro lucía aterrado al ver a Blaine con un brazo envuelto en yeso, con un cabestrillo sosteniéndolo, una pierna en condiciones similares, y cargando la mayor parte de su peso en una muleta, puesto que yo lo apoyaba del otro lado. Sin decir las muchas raspaduras en su rostro y manos.

\- Buenos días… - saludé, pero el moreno me lanzó una mirada severa.

\- Ni te molestes, Kurt – escupió entre dientes, haciéndose paso, mientras tironeaba de mí para entrar a la casa.

\- ¿No me dirás que te ha ocurrido? – insistió la pobre mujer, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

\- Sólo haz de cuenta que no me has visto llegar y despreocúpate – añadió él, con una frialdad que jamás le había oído.

\- Blaine… - susurré yo de forma reprobatoria, pero él sólo me ignoró, guiándome hacia su cuarto.

Una vez dentro, lo acomodé sobre el acolchado y dejé las muletas a un lado de este.

\- Eso fue horriblemente grosero – le reproché.

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso – se disculpó, rascándose la nuca con la mano libre – No creí que estuviera en casa.

\- Blaine, ¿me estás escuchando? – pregunté, sentándome junto a él en la cama.

\- Sí, pero… - cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, en un gesto de cansancio – No me juzgues, por favor.

\- De acuerdo – zanjé, recostándome a su lado y disfrutando de la tarde junto a él, entre películas viejas, palomitas y besos… muchos besos.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí... Y ojala sigan leyendome... No me abandonen! :(**_

_**Gracias a **_**Ginevre Colfer, Darrinia, Foreverklaine, DomiCrissColfer**_** y **_**Brujapiruja**_** por sus reviews :)**_


End file.
